Analysis by TLC and HPLC of ocular vitamins A1 and A2, their derivatives and esters during light- and dark-adaptation in frogs, fish and mammals, and investigation of the enzyme and transport systems associated with the metabolism of vitamin A and its congeners during bleaching and regeneration of visual pigments in these animals.